<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Him by Tinydancer220</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465556">Tell Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinydancer220/pseuds/Tinydancer220'>Tinydancer220</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crazy stuff, Green Giant referenced, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, If they don’t give em a happy ending then I will, Jack Daniels whiskey referenced, LET THEM BE TOGETHER MARVEL DAMMIT, Lies, Realization, Telling the truth, This is what I think should happen, Twisty and turny, Wanda and Vision are a Beautiful thing together, Wanda👏And👏Vision👏Must👏Stay👏Together 👏, some alcohol consumption, they belooong together, they deserve happiness, whatever happens THEY FREAKING DESERVE EACH OTHER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinydancer220/pseuds/Tinydancer220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda finally realized that she needs to clue Vision in on what’s going on...but how?</p><p> </p><p>BTW  there are a few more chapters coming, even though it says 1/1 chapters. I don’t know how to change that yet but more is coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff &amp; Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been days, she thinks. She’s pretty sure. Could it have been a week? No, no not a week. Probably not. A few days maybe.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She couldn’t keep track of it anymore. Any of it. Not since their...argument. She didn’t even know what to call it. Her head had been spinning since that night. She </span> <em> <span class="s2">never </span></em><span class="s1">saw </span> <em> <span class="s2">any </span></em><span class="s1">of this coming. Oh God, </span> <em> <span class="s2">none </span> </em> <span class="s1">of </span> <span class="s2">this </span> <span class="s1">was supposed to happen...</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">He knew. </span> </em> <span class="s1">It was over, and he knew. The question was...what <em>did</em> he</span> <span class="s1"> know, exactly? To tell the truth, </span> <em> <span class="s2">she </span> </em> <span class="s1">didn’t even know nearly as much a she thought she did. She knew the basics, or so she thought...</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Anyway, whatever was going on, he </span> <em> <span class="s2">knew</span> </em> <span class="s1">. And if she <em>didn’t</em> tell him anything, she’d only be pushing him away. And she </span> <span class="s2">didn’t</span> <span class="s1">want that. That was the complete opposite of what she wanted. It wasn’t an option...</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It’s been a <em>miserable</em> few days. Absolutely miserable.Their interactions felt </span> <em> <span class="s2">awkward</span> </em> <span class="s1">. Something</span> <span class="s1">they’ve never had to deal with in their relationship was awkwardness. It was a foreign feeling them. She <em>hated</em> it. And he did, too. She could feel it. Quite literally. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It must’ve been 6:30 or so, as they sat through another quiet dinner. Well, quiet between them at least. The boys still chatted it up as they usually would, happily </span> <span class="s3">talking about things they had seen and did that day. Their eyes gleamed with such life and fascination</span> <span class="s1">that could warm Wanda’s heart on the darkest day. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Today, we were playing with Jimmy.” Said Tommy, before plopping a forkful of chicken into his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Jimmy down the block?” Vision asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup.” Billy clarified. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you guys play?” Asked Wanda in her most cheerful tone to mask the continuous discomfort she’s been feeling for the past however many days. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“We played hopscotch, and then we played freeze tag, and </span> <span class="s1">then—“</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And then we played red light green light!” Billy finished with glee. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, those sound like some cool games. Did you have fun?” Vision said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yah, it was fun. But when we we’re playing freeze tag, Jimmy wasn’t following all the rules.” Tommy said has he rested his head on his hand with disappointment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he cheated.” Billy stated with a frown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh, well what was he doing?” </span> <span class="s1">Wanda inquired. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He kept lying.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanda stopped short in her motions as soon as he said “lying.” Just that one simple word was cutting these past few days. In a split second she returned to her somewhat normal movement, determined not to let anyone notice her odd behavior. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did he lie about?” Vision asked nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, when we had to freeze, when the person who was “it” wasn’t looking, he would move. And then when we asked him if he moved, he said “no.” He wasn’t telling the truth.” Tommy explained with disapproval. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Oh, “telling the truth.” Something about the truth stung her ears even more  than “lying.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanda felt another jab from the new phrase, but didn’t let it show this time. As much as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, and then he was lying about some of the other rules for the game so that he could win sometimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He even started making up his own rules so that he could control the game.” Billy added. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Okay, breathe. Breathe. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I don’t like it when people don’t tell the truth.” Tommy said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cut was now turning into a stab. A stabbing pain that began in the pit of her stomach and quickly spread through her body. And the worst part might have been the fact that she could feel none other than her husband trying to communicate with her, telepathically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">‘</span><span class="s2">Are you okay</span> <span class="s1">?’ He asked nonverbally. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">‘Yes, I’m completely fine.’ </span> <span class="s1">She silently responded. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s no fun and it’s not very nice.” Billy agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-Wanda?” Vision asked hesitantly,  worry evident in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked up,  realizing the state she was in. She was slumped fowrd, looking down at her plate,  with her for head resting in her hands . She had no idea how long she’s been in that position. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she looked over at her drink, which the boys’s  eyes were glued to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Her eyes found the drink and they immediately widened in surprise at realizing that the water in the glass was </span> <span class="s2">boiling</span><span class="s1">. <em>Literally</em>, boiling. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a flick of her wrist, the bubbles dissipated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She began to feel dizzy. She ran a hand through her hand before standing up from her seat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay, mom?” One of the two concerned twins asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She was frozen for a moment while she collected herself before responding. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes honey I’m fine. I just have to...” she trailed off, losing the rest of her sentence. She searched for the words before giving up, turning around, and walking towards the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A minute or two of silence passed at the table, Vision contemplating what would be the best course of action to take. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was sitting in deep thought when Billy looked up at him with his big, innocent, ocean blue eyes that he inherited from his father and asked, “Is mommy going to be okay, dad?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Broken from his train of thought, he met his sons eyes and offered a reassuring look in an effort to mask his own uncertainty and responded, “Yes, Billy. Your mother is going to be just fine. She’s just a little...worried about something. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s she worried about?” Tommy asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had a difficult time formulating any lies, especially when it came to his children. He had to think about this one, since he wasn’t even sure what exactly she was worried about himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what? I’m going to go check on her. I’ll be right back. Oh! Make sure you eat all of your broccoli. If it’s all gone by the time we get back, maybe you can have some ice cream after dinner.” He said as he got up from the table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the new distraction, the two boys looked at each other and squealed before picking up their forks and trying to see who could stick more broccoli onto their fork at once. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But slow down, you don’t want to choke.” Vision said with warning in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay.” They said as they began pushing some of the excess vegetables off of their utensils. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that, he began walking towards the staircase to follow her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pleeease comment I’d appreciate some feedback:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanda opened the bathroom door and stepped inside, closing it quietly as soon as she got in. She stood with her back against the door, batting her eyelids shut as she breathed out a sigh of exhaustion. She slowly slid down the door to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, attempting to ground herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I can’t do it anymore. I have to tell him. But how? How can I explain all that’s happened? Will he understand? Will he think I’m crazy? Will he leave? Will he know who I am anymore? Will—</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her pondering was cut off by a gentle knock on the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanda?” The quiet voice asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was him. She couldn’t. She couldn’t do it. Not right now. She wished she could make herself invisible. She almost wished she could stop existing, just for one minute. Just to escape from this crumbling mess that had become her truth, her reality, for just one minute...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she didn’t respond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wanted to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wanted to say,“Yes honey, I’m alright. Let’s go back to the boys.” And she would open the door, and take him into her arms and kiss him, and tell him that nothing was wrong, and that she had nothing to hide from him, and they would go downstairs, and they would get the boys, and they would walk out the door, and they would walk out of this world, and they would go somewhere where she didn’t have to hide anything, didn’t have to change anything, and she didn’t have to lie, and they could just be normal, and just be happy, and just live with nothing stopping them...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, she couldn’t do that. Not today. Not now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, when she opened her mouth, she said nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanda?” More urgently, this time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She squeezed her eyes shut, fiercely fighting the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, and put her hand over her mouth, breathing shakily through her nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she opened her eyes a moment, she saw him, standing in front of her, looking down at the sight in front of him, with confusion and worry in his clear blue eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanda...” he said in barely a whisper, as he lowered down and took her hand into his, clasping it with two hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Viz, I...” she began, but couldn’t finish the sentence. Couldn’t find the words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scooted over next to her, enveloping her in his arms. She accepted, wrapping her arms around his neck as she quietly sobbed into his chest, despite her attempts to keep her cool. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Viz, we, w-we have to talk. We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded in agreement as he stroked her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once she was able to speak, she pulled away from his embrace and faced him. He joined their hands once again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flustered, she took a deep breath before she began. “You, you were right. I mean, you </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">are </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">right, I <em>haven't</em></span>
  <span class="s1"> been completely honest about...things. And it wasn’t right for me not to tell you, and something </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">is </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">wrong here, and there’s a lot going on, and I say I’ve got things under control but I really don’t and...” she let out a sigh and facepalmed, shaking her head. “We just...have to talk. Tonight, after the boys go to bed, we’re gonna talk. And I’m gonna tell you...everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked into his eyes and saw confusion, but also relief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, he spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I, uh...” he began as he glanced around the room, trying to find his words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you. Thank you for saying something.” He said with genuine relief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded. “I had to. You deserve the truth and nothing less. I—I know, it doesn’t make sense right </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">now—anything, <em>any</em> of</span>
  <span class="s1"> it, why I didn’t say something earlier, why I didn’t say anything at all and I’m probably confusing you even more right now because you have no idea what I’m talking about, but...I’ll do my best to explain everything tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a slight sigh of relief himself, relieved to know that they were finally going to talk about...</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">this</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">...whatever was going on. He was nervous about what exactly he may find out since she couldn’t bare to tell him for so long. But He longed to be on the same page once again, to no longer have to deal with the elephant in the room whenever the two were together. To know </span>
  <span class="s2">what was <em>happening</em></span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without another word, he brought her into a hug. “I’m sure we’ll get through this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hugged him back fiercely, as if it were the last time she’d get to do it again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter a character drinks alcohol to “calm their nerves“. This is in no way whatsoever promoting alcoholism. The character is not an alcoholic. Just a heads up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was 9:00. The boys were in bed, the dishes were done, and it was almost time. The two had agreed to meet after everything was done for the night so that they’d have no distractions. Vision was hovering above Westview, gazing out over it. He was sure that no one would see him as it was late at night, and usually no body was ever out at this hour. That should be a normal occurrence, the streets being empty at such an our, although he couldn’t help but wonder if there was another reason why the streets of Westview were always so inexplicably quiet at night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Wanda was in the dark kitchen, hands leaning against the island counter top. She stared down at the granite as she chewed the her lip, mind racing like there was no tomorrow. She attempted to formulate a plan; what she would say, how she would deliver, </span> <em> <span class="s2">how she would tell him. </span> </em> <span class="s1">But she had little success, unable to stop herself from agonizing over every dramatically terrible outcome that her mind conjured up in rapid fire speed. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I’m going insane. I can’t do this completely sober. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pealed herself off of the island’s edge and onto her two feet with only the force of momentum. She dragged herself over to the far end of the kitchen to open a particular cabinet. Out came a generously sized shot glass before crouching down to open a lower cabinet, producing a bottle of whiskey. She stood up and set her glass on the counter before unscrewing the cap from the larger bottle.She filled the little glass. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without hesitation, she quickly brought it up to her lips before downing it in one go. She winced at the harsh taste and the burning sensation in the back of her throat. She never liked most liquors straight when she had them, but there was no time for elaborate drink mixing tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">In an attempt to finish her business before Vision returned, she quickly capped the jug and crouched down to place it back in the cabinet. It clanked with the other glasses it made contact with. Just as she began to stand up, she saw him standing in the doorway causing her to jump and bump her head on the bottom of an open cupboard door she forgot to close moments ago. He nerves were <em>definitely</em> getting</span> <span class="s1"> the best of her. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh!” Vision winced as he rushed over to the freezer to crap a bag of frozen peas before speeding to her side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. Her face was ruched up, her hand clutching the top of her head as the other held onto the edge of the counter for balance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He crouched down next to her, gently removing her hand and replacing it with the frozen peas. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said as he held the bag to her head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, it’s not your fault. Just my reflexes, that’s all.” She said with an attempt of humor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">After a minute, under his breath he said , “</span> <span class="s2"><em>That bad</em>.</span> <span class="s1">” as he knitted his eyebrows together. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is?” She asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He met her gaze realizing he said that out load rather than in his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Um, well, just saw you down a shot of Jack Daniels like it was nobody’s business. When you take a raw shot like that, it usually means mentally preparing for something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded slowly, catching on to what he meant. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">Oh. You saw that</span> <span class="s1">. Yeah, well...I not to make things seem severe but you’ll see why I needed that soon...If you were able to drink, you’d be getting a shot too.” She said which caused him to breathe a slight chuckle. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a moment passed, she said, “I think I’m okay now. Thanks for the,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took the bag off her head and looked down on it, seeing the Green Giant staring back up at her with his shit eating grin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peas!” She said enthusiastically as she looked back up at him with a small grin, feeling the effects of the alcohol calming her a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, darling. I’m always happy to fetch you a bag of frozen peas when injury strikes.” He said goofily as he took them from her and walked back to the freezer with them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She studied him as he walked, her heart melting at the sight of him. </span> <em><span class="s2">God, I can’t lose him. </span></em> <span class="s1">She thought, as her eyes welled up, completely out of her control. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned around and saw the sadness in her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You alright?” He asked from across the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She immediately brightened her eyes, masking her emotions. “Yup! Let’s go.” She said as she sprung up, carefully this time, and motioned for him to follow her over to the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sat down on the same couch, turned to face one another. Wanda adjusted herself to sit up straight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lots have happened before all of this, things you don’t remember obviously. So before I begin, I need to restore your memories or you’ll be incredibly confused.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded in understanding. “Okay...but why don’t I remember anything to begin with?” He asked in confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had to think for a moment on that one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.” She said sincerely with the shake of her head. “I don’t remember anything that happened right before we came here myself. I remember our lives before this, but...I don’t know anything from...” her eyes wandered as she tried to recall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The last few weeks before coming here? Maybe a month? I don’t know, but I can assure you I’m nearly as confused as you are in the memory department.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair enough.” He said. “I’m ready when you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She snapped her fingers and the lights dimmed, for the sake of concentration, he assumed. She scooted slightly closer to him and tilted her head down, bringing hand up to hover over the stone. Within seconds, a glow of red light from the palm of her hand connected with the stone on his forehead. She closed her eyes as she put all her concentration on returning every memory of his past back into his mind. He closed his eyes, receiving and processing the memories. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within a minute, it was complete. He remembered all of his prior knowledge. knew where he came from, he knew what he was part of, he knew who he was. A piece of himself was returned to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly batted his eyes open, as she lowered her hand and opened up her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a minute of silence she asked, “Did you get it all?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His eyes met her’s again. “Yes. I remember everything. I remember my creation, the Avengers, </span> <span class="s2">us</span> <span class="s1">...and I also remember the end...”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She grimaced at </span> <span class="s2">the end</span> <span class="s1">andcleared her throat. “Do you…remember anything after that?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had to think for a second. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No. Not...really. I know that something happened in between then and now. I know I was </span> <span class="s2">someplace</span> <span class="s1">else in between. Somewhere...good. But I can’t remember the details.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded her head knowingly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The soul realm.” She said with a small smile. “It is a very good place. It’s heaven, basically. That’s what us humans refer to it as.” She explained, confirming what he must have already figured. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her expression changed, her eyes flickering away from his eyes, to a random spot it the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can sense souls there. Communicate with them a little... in the time in between coming back from the blip and now, we’ll the small amount of time from then that I remember at least...” her eye sight blurred suddenly. “I was able to sense you there.” She said in barely a whisper, a faint smile appearing on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway,” she said, snapping out of her trance as she swiped at her cheeks a couple of times. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Wait—blip? What </span> <span class="s2">blip</span> <span class="s1">? When did you disappear and how?” He asked alarmed. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh—that’s right, you don’t know. After you...after that <em>crazy </em></span><em> <span class="s2">bastard</span></em> <span class="s1">took your mind stone</span> <span class="s2">, </span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">was able to successfully wipe out half of earth’s living population. People refer to it as “the blip.” I got caught in it.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh, </span> <em><span class="s2">God</span></em><span class="s1">.” Vision said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, and...” she would’ve continued speaking but she didn’t know what happened next. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened next?” He asked gently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shook her head, brow furrowing. She looked him in the eye. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t—I don’t know. That’s actually all I remember. I don’t know how I came back, how anyone came back...just that it happened but...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They looked at each other, one more bewildered than the other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“All I remember is feeling this...completely agonizing </span> <span class="s2">emptiness</span> <span class="s1">...” she said heavily as emotion overtook her spirit. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gripped her hand, sensing her pain. After a moment of quietshe blinked quickly and raised her eyebrows in an attempt to quickly shake off the wave of negativity that instantly washed over her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She shrugged her shoulders slightly, and said, “The next thing I remember, we were in the car, just married apparently, and...I didn’t even think it was really happening at first, I thought I must’ve been...I don’t know, </span> <span class="s2">dreaming</span> <span class="s1">...but that was quickly proved wrong. I honestly have no recollection of what happened in between. don’t know why or how we got here, how you came back...</span> <span class="s2">nothing.</span> <span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She raised her eyebrows, as if astonished at herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">”I just know that this is happening...whatever this is...and I’ve always known that we‘re safe here. I could just...</span> <span class="s2">feel</span> <span class="s1">it, that wherever we are, this place...this is the only place we’ve ever been that’s felt </span> <span class="s2">safe. Stable</span> <span class="s1">. No constant threat, nothing trying to tear us apart, or take take us away. That’s all I know or feel about this place. Safety of some sort. </span> <span class="s2">That’s</span> <span class="s1">why I’ve never wanted to leave. But what I </span> <span class="s2">don’t </span> <span class="s1">know, is what happens to us if we do leave. I...just don’t know what what the risk is and...after everything that’s happened...the absolute last thing I want is to risk losing this again. </span> <em><span class="s2">You</span></em> <span class="s1">again.” She said as she gestured between them. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly an unexpected stressful energy rise in her body, her speech and movement drastically picking up pace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I’m just </span> <span class="s2">scared</span> <span class="s1">, I’m scared of the world, and then I don’t know what if you’re—“</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes immediately widened at her last thought, stopping before the rest of the words could fly out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>What if your still dead?</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">What if you’re still dead?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Her</span>
  <span class="s3">mouth</span>
  <span class="s3">fell open as her hand rushed up to cover it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Wanda? What is it?” He asked fearfully. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">She looked up, her eyes wet with tears that threatened to fall. She shook her head quickly in rejection of her last thoughts. She placed her hand on his cheek, in an attempt to feel him and assure herself that he was in fact sitting right in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Nothing.” She said with what sounded like determination in her voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Nothing?” He said, clearly not believing her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No...</span>
  <span class="s2">no</span>
  <span class="s3">. Don’t worry about it, it’s not true...</span>
  <span class="s2">it can’t be.” </span>
  <span class="s3">She finished more to herself than to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">After a pause, Vision spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Wanda,” he started as he grab both her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I have no idea what your talking about right now, and it’s scaring me. You have to tell me what’s going on. </span>
  <span class="s2">Please</span>
  <span class="s3">.” He pleaded with her desperately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">She nodded with a pang in the pit in her stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I know.” She began. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Vis, I wish I could give you answers. But I can’t give you any because I don’t know the answers myself. And telling you the worries I have won’t help us any because we can’t know the truth behind them. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Maybe if I just remembered</em>....</span>
  <span class="s3">I still don’t know why that is.</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">He thought hard, for a moment until he thought if something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Oh, why didn’t I think of this before? </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">He wondered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I think I know how to get you to remember.” He said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">He brought one hand up to her temple. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What are you—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">She was cut off by a strange surge of electricity that ran through her body. She felt a shock and a strange sensation, followed by a long and forgotten chain of events flooding her mind. She gasped lengthily, tightly gripping the sides of the couch with her hands. Her heart beet at the speed of lightning as her head filled with multiple voices, all belonging to different scenes that flashed through her head one after another. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The last thing she heard was Vision calling her name in terror before a pair of arms caught her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everything went black. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just a minute later, Wanda fluttered open her eyes, seemingly Unphased. Just slightly disoriented. The first thing she saw was a very concerned Vision just above her. He had her in his arms, as if preventing her from falling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright?” He asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yes. I feel fine...” she said as she sat up again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did I fall off the couch?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Almost, I caught you just in time. I have no idea what just happened. Are you sure you’re alright? You started convulsing...I-I was afraid you were having a seizure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’m okay...” she confirmed. She looked around the room, collecting herself and her thoughts. Going over her memories, piecing everything together. Confusion grew on her face as she had a lot of confusing events to sift through. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then something hit her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you...do you remember anything?” He asked with a hint of unease. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked up at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god.” She said to herself with a sigh of relief as her expression softened pleasantly. The confusion left her face and was replaced by what looked like a cross between joy and shock. She blinked as tears welled in her eyes and she clasped her hands over her mouth as she smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanda?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catching him off guard, she scooted into his lap and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He was frozen for a second before slowly returning the gesture, still having no clue as to what was happening. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, thank </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">God</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” She whispered with utmost gratitude as tears of joy began to stream down her face and she squeezed him tighter. She shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the rest of the world for just s few moments. To just experience the joy and relief of the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He may still have had no idea what was happening, but he could tell that it was something good for a change. He held her close until she pulled back far enough to look at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re really here—Y-You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">back</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” She said with a chuckle as he studied her eyes shining with something completely opposite from fear or sadness. “Oh my God, I was so worried that you maybe weren’t really here and that I was losing it but you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">here </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">and </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">alive </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">and well and that son of a bitch didn’t take you away for good and—<em>oh thank </em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">goodness</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” She rambled giddily to no one in particular, speaking too fast for anyone but herself to really understand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Wanda, what are you—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She placed her hand on his cheek gently and looked at him with seriousness. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You’re alive</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” She whispered, before reaching up and planting a kiss on his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reluctantly pulled back from him again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I remember now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It seems like you remember something positive.” He observed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded her head, and chuckled again as the eight of the world lifted from her tired shoulders. wiping away tears, she took a deep breath and sighing out, preparing to speak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The carefree expression she held for a moment abruptly faded as a </span>
  <span class="s2">different </span>
  <span class="s1">memory hit her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oh...oh </em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">no</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” She said as rubbed the bridge of her nose exhaustedly, as if asking  <em>herself, </em></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>this now? Why do I have to go doing that?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?” He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vision, I’ve made a mess.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>